Please Don't
by Frayed at the Edges
Summary: Leah and Sam-two different moments in thier lives learning to finally let go... "It'll be better this way."


**Because Leah is my favorite character in the twilight series (even though she's hardly in it) and I truly do feel she is a stronger character than Bella...**

*******************

Leah stood motionless at the edge of her yard, the rain pouring harder than ever helping to mask the cascading tears running down her soft cheeks.

Dark brown eyes she loved to stare into for hours bore into her own, filled with remorse and a hint of regret, yet she could not detect or see any of the love and adoration that used to be there.

A look of pure love and devotion that had been reserved for her and only her.

Many foul and hurtful words flung from her mouth as the barrage of emotions hit her hard. She cursed the day he was born and called him every name in the book she could think of. Leah could be really mean when she wanted to, because to her, focusing on her anger helped the pain.

If she concentrated hard enough on her anger and thought of all his flaws and why he shouldn't be worth any heartache, it kept her from showcasing her true vulnerability. It helped her from letting him witness the way he was ripping her heart into itty bitty pieces.

Eventually, however, the anger began to fade and was replaced with the anguish leaving her feeling weak with nothing left to really say.

Sam reached toward her as if to wipe the tears and brush back the long hairs whipping in front of her face, but suddenly froze, as if he realized what he'd been about to do. His hand dropped quickly, and he averted his eyes, and Leah felt her heart breaking even further than she thought imaginable.

She knew he had nothing left to say, and she wished so wholeheartedly he could take away everything he'd already said, every word that tore away her happy ever after. Leah wished she could forget why she was standing in the freezing down pour listening as the love of her life told her he could no longer be with her. But she knew it was only a fool's dream.

Sensing this was the end as well, Sam finally turned to leave, and Leah couldn't find it in her to stop him. There was no fight left in her.

"Please," she whispered softly with all the energy she had, grasping his hand before he got too far.

Sam slowly turned to face her one more time, wearing a look Leah would never forget, and slowly let go of her hand as he continued to walk away.

As Leah watched him go, she saw everything she had ever wanted and dreamed…her entire future…go with him. And she broke completely.

"Please don't leave me."

**************

Sam stood staring into her exotic caramel eyes, still entrancing despite the glare he was receiving from them.

"Lee L…" He started.

"Don't," Leah warned, "Don't call me that."

His eyes darted away for a moment before once again meeting her alluring ones.

And he hated the way he was feeling, the way he always felt when it came to Leah Clearwater. Because He had his Imprint, his soul mate, and he was _happy_…but sometimes he thinks fate had got it all twisted and messed up, and sometimes he's positive Leah's his soul mate.

Because he still loved her.

Of course he loved Emily, she was perfect and everything he was meant to have.

And of course Leah may not have been perfect, but she was perfect for him and she was everything he had ever _wanted_ and _needed._

Leah had been the one he chose.

Unfortunately, the imprints pull was strong and everyday he hated himself a little more for being weak and succumbing to it. For giving up the fight.

For giving up Leah.

No one knew any of these things, Sam was good at hiding and controlling his thoughts in wolf form, and he did love Emily very much.

Sometimes though, sometimes he wished he could tell Leah how much he still felt for her, and how he remembers everything about her, but knew he couldn't. It wouldn't do any good for either of them.

He could never leave his imprint.

So he could never have Leah…

And now as he watched her eyes soften at the edges, and a frown forming on her gorgeous face, he found himself on the brink of begging.

She was going to leave the pack…

Leave him…

Leah being in the pack was the only way he knew he could keep her in his life, and thought of Leah not there scared him.

"I'm sorry," Leah sighed, fidgeting with her short dark locks, "It'll be better this way."

Sam could do nothing but stare longingly when she began to walk away, further into the forest and closer to her new pack.

"Please," Sam finally called out to her with all the courage he could muster, his voice cracking.

Leah hesitated momentarily, peering over her shoulder one last time with a knowing look in her eyes and a rueful smile before continuing on her way.

Sam watched her go, knowing she wouldn't be coming back. Understanding this was her way of letting go, and though he left her first, he hadn't truly let go…

"Please don't leave me."


End file.
